All That Matters
by TrulyShadowKissed
Summary: Edward didn't know what he wanted. But he knew he wanted her. Bella knew exactly what she wanted, and she was going to do whatever she needed to get it. AH and AU. Rated M for LEMONS.
1. My Way

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's character. I just like to tie them to my bed and do naughty things to them.**

**My Way**

I had been anxious to see Edward all day. I remembered a time when he used to get off work early on Fridays to surprise me with dinner. Those days are long passed. But I was craving to feel his arms around me, to feel his lips on my skin. He had been working harder than ever. And it had been a long time since we'd had any time together.

I tried being understanding. And I was. But it had been too long. Tonight would be different.

He'd called earlier to tell me he'd be a little later than usual. And his usual was already pretty late. So I took a little nap and set the alarm so I'd be awake enough to wait up for him.

By the time I heard his car pulling into the driveway, it was already 1 o'clock. This was the latest he'd ever been, and I wasn't happy.

I had been planning on jumping him as soon as he walked in, but now I had different plans. We were going to do this my way, and he wasn't going to get a say.

He walked through the door, briefcase in hand. He was trying to be quiet, carefully shutting the door and locking it slowly. Probably assuming I'd be in bed already.

He thought tonight would be like any other over the past month. Me, passively accepting that he was getting in late. And him, peacefully getting into bed beside me. Boy, was he in for a surprise.

He hadn't noticed me from where I was silently sitting on the couch, watching him. When he turned around and saw me, he gave a little jump, nearly dropping his briefcase.

It only took him about a minute to realize what I was wearing. I was laying out on the couch in only a shear, black, lace corset with a matching thong, and garter belt. I knew he loved me in black. The contrast between the dark lace and my alabaster skin making me practically glow.

He quickly dropped his briefcase and made to approach me, but I held my hand up for him to stop. He stopped, but seemed a little confused. I smiled, feeling empowered.

I rose from my position on the couch and made my way towards him. He stayed glued to his spot by the door. Always so obedient…

I slowly circled him, surveying him with hungry eyes. He was wearing a grey suit that accentuated sharp his features and made his hair seem almost black in contrast.

I couldn't stop myself from slowly reaching out and running my fingers through it. He didn't make a move to touch me, though I know he wanted to. He simple tilted his head into my hand and made a quiet purring noise, a sound of pure contentment.

I continued circling him until I was in front of him again, staring into his eyes. His beautiful green eyes stared back at me, dark with lust. He knew it had been a long time too.

I had to smile at his beauty. I might be angry but I could still appreciate how stunning he was.

I slowly leaned forward, smiling slyly up at him through my eyelashes, and slid my hands under his suit jacket, easing it down his shoulders. I heard the soft sound of his jacket hitting the ground while I took his hand and dragged him to our bedroom.

He silently followed behind me.

As soon as we had entered the room, I pushed him onto the bed roughly. He seemed a little shocked, but he didn't say anything.

Smiling sweetly as him, I approached the bed. I crawled towards him until I was straddling his waist. He was already hard and ready for me and I let out a quiet moan and ground down on him.

When he brought his hands up to put on my waist, I put my hands over his and loosely intertwined our fingers. Staring straight into his eyes and slowly shaking my head, to make sure he got what I was tying to say, I leaned forward to pin his arms to the bed beside his head.

Still staring into his eyes I slowly removed my hands from his. He seemed to get the message.

I silently leaned forward and gave him a short, soft kiss on the lips, which he softly returned, as a small reward for obeying my silent command. I quickly made my way past his mouth to his jaw, leaving small biting kisses. I loved the feeling of his stubble against my smooth skin and nuzzled into him a little more.

I made my way up to his ear, nibbling on it a little before whispering "Baby, I'm going to make you feel _so_ good. You will reach the edge over and over and you will almost reach your limit. But, for tonight, I own you. And you will do everything I say and _maybe_ I'll let you come."

I lightly sucked on the sensitive skin behind his ear and he let out a load moan.

I pulled back slightly to look at him. His eyes were closed and he looked almost calm, only the bulge against my thigh told me otherwise. His eyes quickly opened upon feeling my shift of weight. I just looked at him for a moment, softly grounding into him with only enough pressure to drive him crazy. His eyes were begging for me to do something but he didn't dare speak.

I slowly brought my hands to the front of his shirt and undid it button by button, enjoying seeing his smooth, firm skin slowly revealing itself to me from underneath his shirt. I could tell he was getting anxious by the way he tried to thrust up for a little friction. But as soon as he tried, I pulled away and gave him a stern look. He instantly stopped.

Once the shirt was fully open I motioned for him to lean forward a bit so I could remove it. Once he did so, I threw it over my shoulder, not really concerned where it landed. I slowly ran my hands up the planes of his hard chest and, using my nails on the way back down. I used just enough pressure to leave definite marks, but not to draw blood. The sting caused him to let out a small hiss.

I lent down and left small kisses and licks over the marks I'd just made to soothe the sting. I made sure to spend a little extra attention on his nipple, taking the hardened peak into my mouth and circling my tongue around it. This caused his squirming to increase and for his stomach muscles to twitch. I flattened my tongue and gave his nipple a long lick. A moan burst forth from him and I smiled against his chest. I repeated my torture to his other nipple while running my nails over the already tender one. I bit down suddenly, causing him to cry out my name, "Bella…"

I lightly kissed both his nipples before kissing my way back down his body I lightly ran my hands down his slides causing his muscles to tighten. I love how responsive he was to my touch.

As I left little nipping kisses across his lower stomach, I undid the button and zipper on his pants. With a single hard jerk I had his pants off and they unceremoniously slid to the floor.

He takes a sharp intake of breath when I take a firm grip on him through his simple black boxers. I start a slow rhythm that has him squirming and when he's just about to go crazy, I bend down and let out a hot breath over him.

His eyes roll into the back of his head from the sudden sensation. While he's distracted in the pleasure, I quickly discard him of his boxers, and before he even knows what's happening, my mouth is on him.

His hands find their way into my hair, and He quickly looks down at me, knowing his hands shouldn't be there. I give him another stern look but allow him to keep his hands there, but only if he behaves.

I take just the head into my mouth and swirl my tongue along the ridge, tasting the pre cum on my tongue, his salty, musky taste invading my mouth. I can't help but let out a little moan at the taste, the vibrations causing him thrust towards me.

I suddenly engulf him entirely, until he hits the back of my throat. His hands tighten in my hair and I let out another moan, letting him enjoy the vibrations. I hollow out my cheeks and slowly bring my mouth up. Releasing him fully from my mouth, I lightly blow on the head before, once again, taking him all the way in. It's then he tries to guide my movements. I release him from my mouth with a pop and give a small sigh, sending a little burst of air over his over excited sex.

I immediately jump off the bed, leaving him completely nude and panting on the bed. If only he knew what he was in for…

He looks directly at me, his eyes both asking me where I'm going and why I stopped.

I simple look at him and speak in a commanding tone, "Stay."

I quickly walk into our closet and pull out four leather cuffs I bought just for an occasion like this.

I walk back into the room without even sparing him a glance. I head straight for the head of the bed.

I simply say "Arm."

He doesn't hesitate. His arm is instantly in my hand. I give him a small smile and go about securing the leather cuff to his wrist, and then to the headboard. I then proceed to his other side and his arm comes to me without any prompting.

Once his arms are fully secured to the bed, I slowly run my fingers through his hair. My way of silently telling him I love him.

When I get to the foot of the bed, I can tell he's a little more apprehensive about this than he was his arms. I lightly stroke his leg and he slowly brings it to where I want it. I know I could just force him, but that's not something I'd be willing to do, so I'm extremely happy he's cooperating. I firmly secure his remaining limb and then look up.

This image is something I've been imagining for a while now, but to actually see it? He's beautiful. He's spread wide on our bed, his toned stomach glistening with a light layer of sweat from out earlier activities with my scratch marks the only flaw on his perfect skin. I can't help but openly stare for a few minutes.

I can tell he's getting uncomfortably under my intense stare.

I speak, hoping to ease his discomfort, "You are so beautiful, my love. I've always wanted to see you this way, but you're just beyond words right now."

I slowly reach behind me and start to unclasp the many clasps on my corset. One by one they come undone. Loud in the otherwise silent room, the only other sound is our combined breathing.

The corset is removed from my body piece by piece until all my pale skin is on display.

The next to go are the garters, which I slowly unclasp and take off along with my thong, leaving the stockings on. Just to tease him, I slowly bend at the waist and roll the stockings down each of my legs, making sure he has the perfect view of my back side and my wet pussy. I stand in front of him for a moment until I'm ready for the night to truly begin.

I slowly approach him and take my previous spot straddling him. He's still painfully hard, and the sensation of our naked flesh makes us both let out a groan.

"I love how you're always so hard for me. I love feeling your hardness in between my thighs." I meant for it to come out as a statement, but succeeded to make it more out as a husky whisper.

I ground down a little, yearning for some kind of friction and quietly moan his name, "Edward...."

I can see him struggling with his desire to touch me, to just thrust into me, but I make sure all his attempts don't succeed. As I continue to tease him, his efforts grow in enthusiasm, and I'm starting to worry he's going to hurt himself.

I lean forward, my nipples lightly grazing his chest, causing him to moan and my nipples to harden. I softly kiss him on the cheek before I lift myself up and position myself above him.

I pause for a moment to look at him. His eyes are silently pleading for more, so I slowly lower myself onto him. The feel of him slowly filling me is like no other. It was like he was made for me. He fills me to the hilt and the friction is so incredibly intense my eyes roll into the back of my head and a moan is ripped from my lungs.

Once I'm all the way down, I pause and just let myself feel. He's just so thick. No matter how many times we do this, I never quite become accustomed to it.

I can hear Edward trying to contain a moan and I finally look at him. His eyes are closed and he has a look of pure concentration and bliss on his face.

I slowly bend down, making sure his eyes are on me as I do so. The shift if weight and angle causes us both to let out a moan. And I can't stop myself from thrusting my tongue into his beautiful mouth. He eagerly returns the kiss and I can feel him attempting to lift his hips for more friction. I happily comply and lift myself up and, with all my weight, crash back down onto him whispering, "Come on, love. I want to hear you. I love hearing how good I make you feel. Tell Me."

His eyes immediately snap open and he replies. "Baby, you feel so good. So warm and tight…" His voice is low and sexy and I crave to kiss him. So that's exactly what I do. I lean down and I kiss him hard, with all the pent up frustration I have. I attack his mouth with bruising force.

Our hips start moving instinctually giving the most delicious friction.

He moans into the kiss and I use the opportunity to explore his mouth. We soon find ourselves in a battle for dominance.

To remind him of his place, I bite down on his lower lip. Hard. He gives a little yelp, and I can taste the rust and salt of his blood as I continue to ravish his mouth.

I'm moving my hips in a hard, fast rhythm. Edward is doing his best to thrust upward but the restraints just aren't allowing him much movement. I lean backwards and brace myself with my hands on his thighs, my nails digging into his skin. We're both panting hard and I know we're both close.

I know all he needs is a little push and I lean forward again and bite down hard on his neck. He cries out and I suck and lick the tender spot as he falls over the edge, moaning my name.

I'm taken over the edge just moments after him, back arching and a silent scream on my lips. The sensations are intense and seem to only to lessen after a lifetime. I finally collapse onto Edward's sweaty chest, leaving light kisses while his stomach muscles continue to contract.

We're both breathing hard, the sound of our combined breathing filling the room. Once my breathing slows, I slowly withdraw, slowly emptying myself of him. I feel cold without him in me, and a little sad, but I get up and quickly untie him from all four bed posts and place the leather cuffs on our dresser.

He silently watches me throughout, his eyes never leaving my nude body. Having him watch me like this is getting me a little wet, even though my body is still recuperating from our intense workout.

I quickly return to bed, and to my spot on his chest. This time he slowly brings his arms around me and I leave a light kiss on his chest, loving the feeling of his toned muscles under my lips. I continue leaving small licks and kisses on his chest as his long fingers make their way into my hair.

I know we have to talk about his job, but right now all I want to do it lie in his arms and forget about the world. I slowly drift to sleep on his chest, with his hands moving soothingly through my hair. I can hear his near silent "I love you", before completely surrendering to sleep.


	2. Her Way

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything (except maybe a black corset and some leather cuffs). All characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**Her Way**

EPOV:

I knew when I took this job that it would take up a lot of my time, but this was just getting ridiculous. As a junior associate, I was stuck with the grunt work on most projects, long hours of research and group studies. I'd been swept into this career and now I was drowning in it. I'd been so indecisive when time for graduation came. I had no idea what I was going to do.

Just when I was about to have a complete meltdown, a friend of my father's came to me with an opportunity, an internship at his advertising company. He told me I was a promising student, and decided to give me a shot.

I instantly accepted.

That was nearly two years ago.

I had gone from an intern to a junior associate quickly. They told me if I stayed on track, I would be considered to become the replacement for one of the executives in only a couple years.

There was a complication though. Bella. The love of my life. Recently, my hours had gone from a little overtime, to just ridiculous. Most nights I wouldn't return home until late into the night.

We'd met shortly after I took the internship. She was temping as a receptionist at the time. And she was just beautiful. Her long brown hair was pinned up elegantly, a couple tendrils falling loosely around her face, her long graceful neck just begging to be worshipped. But my favorite thing about her was her deep, soulful eyes. I just wanted to drown in them.

I don't know what came over me, but I just walked right up to her and asked her to lunch.

She turned me down.

But I eventually got her to come around. And, believe me, it was _not_ easy.

Thanks to my new position, I barely got to see her. She had gotten her teaching credentials and was now shadowing a teacher at the local high school. Along with that, she was also taking classes for her bachelor's degree in literature. I'm so proud of her. She knew what she wanted to do, and she was doing it.

For the past month, I'd been going in early and not returning home until she was already in bed. I hated that I never got to see her anymore, I can't even remember the last time we had a real conversation. I just didn't know what to do.

I had called earlier and regretfully told my love that I'd be even later than usual tonight. I could tell she was unhappy but I had a huge campaign that needed to be finished by tonight.

I left the office a little after 12:30, exhausted. I dragged myself out to my car, throwing my briefcase in the back, and quickly drove home.

We had an apartment right outside Seattle, so it only took me about half an hour to get home.

I looked at my watch as I entered our building and let out a sigh. It was just after 1:00. I'd never been home this late. I knew Bella would not be happy in the morning.

I silently slid the key into the lock, trying to be as quiet as possible. All I wanted to do was quietly sneak into bed next to Bella and forget about the whole day. So you could say I was surprised when I turned around to find somebody on the couch, not ten feet from me.

It only took me a moment to recognize the person as Bella. And only a second to realize what she was wearing.

Lying out on the couch was my love in nothing but a shear lace corset and thong. I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was a goddess. Her porcelain skin seemed to glow in the otherwise dark room, her breasts spilling out the top of the corset. I wanted to rip in off her and explore her body. I was instantly hard.

I quickly deposited my briefcase to the ground unceremoniously and started towards her. Almost instantly her hand shot up, motioning for me to stop. I instantly froze, unsure what she wanted.

She gracefully rose from her spot on the couch, giving me the full view of her milky skin and slender legs. I couldn't have moved if I wanted to. She was literally stunning.

She slowly circled me with a predatory gaze, but with the grace of a gazelle. When she was behind me, I felt her soft hands tenderly caress my hair. I instantly leaned into her touch, a small noise coming from the back of my throat. She didn't stop her circling, and was soon in front of me. With a flirty smile, her hands softly came beneath my jacket and slid it off my shoulders. It landed on the floor in a heap and I was too distracted by her to really care.

She lightly took my hand and guided me into the bedroom. I wasn't going to object.

Before I could even think, she had pushed me roughly onto the bed. I was momentarily shocked. When I returned my focus back to her, she was slowly approaching the bed, her hips swaying, naturally seductive.

She was suddenly straddling me, supplying some much needed pressure on my throbbing member. She let out a throaty, sexy moan as she ground down on me. I loved the feeling of her full weight on top of me. She was just so perfect.

I brought my hand to her waist, needing to feel her silky skin. But suddenly her hand was intertwined with mine leaning over me to pin my hands beside my head. She was slowly moving her head from side to side, silently telling me not to touch. I was a little sad to be unable to feel her but if this is what she wanted, I'd do it.

She leaned down to give me a kiss and I instantly responded. But as soon as the kiss started, it ended. She left a line of little biting kisses from my mouth up to my jaw and I tilted my head to give her better access. She nuzzled into me a little. I knew she loved the feel of my stubble against her smooth skin.

She made her way all the way up to my ear where she them whispered, "Baby, I'm going to make you feel _so_ good. You will reach the edge over and over and you will almost reach your limit. But, for tonight, I own you. And you will do everything I say and _maybe_ I'll let you come."

Before the full meaning of her words hit me she was sucking on the sensitive spot behind my ear and a thunderous moan left my lips. I closed my eyes and took a couple deep breathes, trying to keep my composure. And ignore the throbbing between my thighs.

My eyes opened as she leaned back and started to grind into me again. I looked at her with pleading eyes as she slowly started unbuttoning my shirt. Watching her delicate fingers undressing me caused me to get harder and thrust up into her.

Her fingers immediately left me and she gave me a hard look. I instantly put great effort into stopping the movement of my hips. The throbbing of my member was getting worse and I could feel the pre cum on my tip, giving me slight friction from my boxers.

Once the shirt was fully undone, she motioned for me to lean forward and I instantly did so. She nearly ripped it from my shoulders and unceremoniously threw it behind her. Her hands were now running up the plains of my chest, the steady pressure going straight to my cock. I was savoring the pleasure when I felt her nails running down my chest. I let out a hiss and knew there would be visible marks for at least a week.

I instantly forgot about the pain as she lent down, shifting her weight on my cock, and started licking and kissing up my chest. When she got to my nipple she instantly took it into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it, causing the muscles in my stomach to contract and tighten. She then flattened her tongue and gave a long, hard lick before switching to the other nipple while running her nails over my already sensitive one. As the pleasure was steadily increasing, she suddenly bit down hard. The pleasurable pain causing me to cry out her name in a strangled moan, "Bella…"

She lightly kissed each of my tormented nipples before slowly kissing her way back down my body, running her fingers down my sides with a barely there pressure causing my to shudder. The things this girl could do to my body.

When she starts nipping at my hip bones, the sensations distract me so much I don't even realize she's removed my pants until she takes a firm hold on my throbbing cock through my boxers. The surprise of the sudden action makes a strangled sound escape my lips and my hands go down to grasp the sheets next to me.

She slowly moves her hand over me at a pace that would drive any man crazy. I'm squirming against her ministrations when she suddenly bends down and lets a burst of hot air against the head of my cock, sending me into a tailwind of pleasure.

Before my brain can come down from the sudden high, my boxers are off and her small, hot mouth is on me. My hands instinctively shoot to her hair to hold her in place.

She has just the head in her mouth and she'd swirling her tongue over the slit, tasting my pre cum in her mouth. She lets out a little moan around me and a loud groan emanates from me.

She suddenly takes all of me into her beautiful mouth. I can feel me hit the back of her throat as she hollows her cheeks and sucks. As she comes back to the head, I loosen my hands in her hair, not realizing how hard I had been gripping. But as she deep throats me again I can't stop myself from trying to guide her further.

She's up and out of the bed before I can even comprehend that her mouth is no longer on me. I look at her inquisitively and her only remark is a quick, definite, "Stay."

She quickly walks into our closet while I remain on the bed trying to will myself not to relieve myself. The throbbing is getting really uncomfortable and I don't know how much longer I can take it.

She quickly reenters the room with what looks like leather in her hands. My eyes follow her as she walks to the head of the bed.

It isn't until she commands for my arm that I understand what she's doing. I don't hesitate to bring my arm to her and she silently straps me to the bed post. She makes her way to my other side and I silently hand her my other arm.

When my entire top half is secured to the bed, she gently runs her hands through my hair, caressing me. But as she approaches my legs, I begin to be a little apprehensive. I've never been tied up before, and the thought of being fully strapped to the bed makes me a little uneasy.

When she sees me hesitate, she lightly rubs my legs, silently comforting me, and I slide my leg to the side of the bed so she can continue with her process. When I'm fully secured to the bed, I look to see her staring at me. As she continues to access me, I get a little uncomfortable, hoping I'm not disappointing her.

My fears are completely forgotten when she softly murmurs, "You are so beautiful, my love. I've always wanted to see you this way, but you're just beyond words right now."

I watch as she slowly starts unclasping her corset, wishing I could be the one ridding her of her clothes, wanting to slowly place kisses on her newly exposed skin. Yet I am forced to just watch as she slowly removes herself from her clothes. As the last clasp is undone, it falls to the floor, and there is my Bella, breasts finally free from their constraints. Next is her thong, which she slowly eases down her hip and thighs before they just fall to the floor. Once finished, she returns to the bed and her spot straddling my hips. The feel of her hot, wet sex against my hard member causes me to moan.

"I love how you're always so hard for me. I love feeling your hardness in between my thighs."

Her low, sexy voice saying those words does something to me, and I suddenly wish I wasn't strapped to the bed. I _need_ to feel more of her skin on mine. As if sensing this, she lightly grounds down on me, whispering my name, "Edward…"

As she continues to only give me the slightest of friction, I struggle to thrust upwards, struggling against my restraints. I know I'll probably have marks on my wrist by morning, but right now I can't find it in myself to really care.

I feel her nipples harden as they graze my chest, and she gives me a light kiss on the cheek as she positions herself above me. The feeling of her wet pussy moving back and forth teasingly over me is slowly driving me to madness.

We stared intensely into each others eyes for a prolonged moment before she began to gently lower herself onto me. The feeling of her warm, tight sex enveloping me was the best feeling I'd ever had the pleasure of experiencing.

She lifts herself back up and, leaning down, slams herself back onto me, the change in angel making her seem even tighter. As a strangled moan leaves my lips, I feel her tongue invade my mouth. Her tongue dominates mine and I follow every stroke with one of my own.

As I unsuccessfully try to hold back a groan when she slams back down on me, her eyes snap to mine and she exclaims, "Come on, love. I want to hear you. I love hearing how good I make you feel. Tell Me. Show me."

Hearing her ask me to talk dirty to her is just too much for me and the only thing I can get out is a throaty, "Baby, you feel so good. So warm and tight…"

Before I can even finish my statement, her lips are on mine with a bruising force I didn't even know she was capable of. I know she's supposed to be in charge tonight but I find my tongue battling hers for dominance.

I suddenly feel a sharp pain as she bites down on my lower lip, hard enough to draw blood. But that doesn't seem to deter her, on the contrary, she seems to be trying even harder. Her thrusts onto me seem to be getting harder and faster with each pass and the tightening in my stomach is starting to become unbearable.

She abruptly releases my mouth from her power and leans all the way back with arms braced on my thighs. Her thrusts get even more erratic, her nails dig into my skin. She's close.

Just the littlest of pushes would drive me over the edge. As if reading my mind, Bella hastily leans down and bites my neck. The pleasure I get from this painful act does me in and I'm sent spiraling into my release, moaning at fully volume and calling out the name of the incredible woman on top of me. Only moments later, I feel her tightening, her inner muscles clenching around me, prolonging my pleasure.

After a lifetime, she collapses on top of me, me still inside her, fully spent. The sound of our heavy breathing and rapid heart beats fill the room. Once my love's breathing regulates she slowly withdraws from me, leaving me feeling cold. She quickly unties my limbs. My wrists hurt from pulling at the cuffs and my legs are stiff from being in the same position for so long, but I'm completely content.

Bella quickly returns to me, her head on my chest. I wrap my arms securely around her and she leaves light kisses on my sweaty chest. After a minute, my fingers find their way into her hair, softly smoothing it down and massaging her scalp. As we quietly drift off to sleep, I whisper a tender "I love you" to the woman lying on top of me.


	3. Morning After

**DISCLAIMER: Edward and Bella belong to S. Meyer. I just like to borrow them and make them do as I please…**

**Morning After**

BPOV:

As the early morning light started streaming in, I regretted not closing the blinds. I knew it was still early, and my suspicions were only confirmed when I looked at the clock on the bedside table. I immediately stretched my arm out for Edward, only to find his side of the bed empty and cold. He hadn't been there for a while.

I was still naked, so as I forced myself to leave the comfort of our bed, I grabbed Edward's hastily discarded shirt from last night. It was hazardously hanging from the lamp by the door, and I idly wondered how it hadn't fallen throughout the night.

I walked into the living room, buttoning the shirt as I went. Our apartment wasn't that big, so there weren't that many placed he could've gone.

A quick glance of the living room assured me he wasn't there, so I assumed he'd hidden himself away in the place he seemed to be all the time these days. His office.

I sighed, knowing we'd have to have a conversation about his crazy work schedule.

I slowly made my way towards his office, dragging my feet. I lightly tapped on the door before entering. When no reply came, I slowly opened the door and peaked in. He was sitting in his large leather chair, staring at the computer screen. I wondered if he even noticed I'd entered the room. He made no sign of acknowledgement, so I assumed not. At least this gave me some time to think. I knew he'd notice me eventually, and when he did we'd have to talk. I silently made my way to his old, black couch in the corner, folding my legs under me and thinking about our situation.

When he first became a junior associate, he had had normal work hours, and he seemed happy, but lately he'd come home tired and irritable, the littlest thing would set him off. I didn't really know what to do about it. I couldn't ask him to work less. His career always seemed so important to him. I didn't want to become one of those needy girlfriends who end up holding him back in life.

I silently sit and just watch him. He was only in his boxers, reading glasses on, and hair in complete disarray. I had to smile at that.

When we first met, his hair was the first thing I noticed. The day had started out terribly. The temp agency I was working for called with a last minute job, knowing I needed the money. I quickly jumped into the shower and rushed to get ready in time. I literally ran into the building, already late. The manager wasn't happy, but it wasn't like I did it on purpose. He quickly pointed me in the direction of my post and I was instantly set to work.

I had been frantically answering phone calls all day. I had been in the middle of a phone call with a disgruntled customer, who was not making my life easy, when I spotted a man across the room, his hair was the most unusual color. It was a deep a red, but it looked almost black except when particular strands would glow an intense red as he moved his head at a certain angle. It had me completely transfixed. I'm sure I openly stared at him for a good couple of minutes before being snapped out of my daze by the yelling on the other end of the phone. I quickly switched my attention back to the customer, quickly apologizing.

By the time lunch rolled around, I was just plain pissed. I had been in such a hurry that morning that I hadn't grabbed anything for breakfast. By mid-morning my stomach was complaining, and by afternoon, my stomach was practically roaring its displeasure. I knew I needed to eat soon, but I was too busy typing up a report for one of the associates.

When somebody approached me, I didn't even acknowledge them until they started speaking. My head snapped up and my eyes were instantly drawn to the mass of deep red hair I'd been so fascinated with earlier. I had the sudden urge to run my fingers through it, but I immediately pushed that thought from my head.

When I was finally able to focus on what he was saying, I realized he was asking me to lunch. I wanted to, but I had to finish this report. I really just wanted him to go away so I could quickly finish this up with enough time to grab something quick before my lunch hour was over.

I quickly shot him down and went back to work.

It's funny how things work out. If I had known then that he was the love of my life, I probably would've at least _tried_ to be nicer to him.

I was suddenly broken from my reprieve by a soft kiss. While I had been stuck in the past, Edward had made his way to the couch and was now sitting next to me, his face nuzzled into my neck. He continued to alternate between sucking on my, steadily raising, pulse and leaving little kisses along the column of my neck. My head tilted in order to allow him better access and my hands made their way into his hair, bringing him closer to me.

After a couple of minutes, I pulled away with a sigh, closing my eyes and giving a quiet greeting.

"Morning."

His only response was to softly run the back of his hand along my cheek.

With a loud sigh, I open my eyes and turn to face him.

"We have to talk, Edward."

*****

EPOV:

"We have to talk, Edward." She said in a quiet voice, trying not to break the calm that had settled over us.

I had a sneaking suspicion that this was about my job. I knew when I got home last night that this was coming. She and I both knew my hours were just getting ridiculous.

When I woke up this morning, out naked bodies still intertwined, I simply laid in bed and thought about everything, my job, Bella, how my job was affecting our relationship. As I mulled over what I really wanted, my finger gently ran through her hair, the gesture more to calm my nerves than anything else. Last night had been a reminder of what I was missing. And I wasn't so sure if my job was worth it anymore. I'd never really wanted to work in the advertisement business. Sure, I was good at it, but I didn't get any joy out of it, not even the swell of a satisfaction from a job well done.

I knew something had to change. This job was sucking the life out of me. If it wasn't for Bella, I don't know where I'd be right now. The knowledge that I had someone waiting for me at home made all the difference to me. She was my driving force. The thought of her smile, her voice, drove me to succeed in everything I did. Now all I needed to figure out was, what the hell did I want to do with my life?


	4. Everything Changes

**DISCLAIMER: These characters do not belong to me. I simply use them as a ploy for my scheme to take over the world… (evil, I know)**

**Everything Changes**

BPOV:

I wasn't exactly sure how to start this conversation. I knew where I wanted it to go and what we needed to discuss, but I just couldn't figure out what to say. After I told him we needed to talk, he seemed to retreat into his head. I wasn't sure what to do with myself, so I started to idly play with the buttons on my shirt.

After only a minute, Edward grabbed my hand and said, "Bella, stop. Just tell me what's on your mind."

I took a deep breathe, summoning my courage, and told him everything I was thinking. I told him of how I thought his job was wearing him down, and of how I missed him. I spoke of my feelings in regard of his hours and of not wanting to hold him back. I told him of my every thought, hoping this would help solve something.

When I was finished he let out a large sigh, and I worried I had spoken too much. I hid my face in his shoulder, holding onto him like a lifeline.

He suddenly took my face in his hands, forcing me to look him in the eye, and planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"Bella, I understand. I've been thinking all morning, and I think I've finally come to a conclusion."

He trails off and I just sit in suspense. He looks apprehensive a little nervous. I rub his back soothingly, loving the feel of his skin under my hand.

His eyes close and he makes a light humming noise. I smile in response and just wait for him to continue.

Once he's composed himself, he turns to me and I bring my hands to sit in my lap.

"I don't think I want to work in the advertisement business anymore." He won't look me in the eyes, probably wary of what my reaction might be. To be honest, I'm not really sure what my reaction is either. I knew he'd never really had any interest in advertising, but he'd never hinted at wanting a different career either. Before I can really think about what he just said, he continues.

"I just don't think I'm cut out for it. The work isn't hard but, I just don't think it's well suited for me. I never thought I was one for work in an office."

I just look at him, listening to what he's saying. When he finishes, I'm not sure what I'm suppose to do, so I simply brushed his cheek with the lightest of touches and look into his eyes. When I knew I had his attention I gave him a comforting smile and take both his hands in mine.

*****

EPOV:

When I told Bella of my plans of quitting my job, I wasn't sure what to expect. Would she be mad? Would she be disappointed? All I could hope for was that she wouldn't leave.

A small part of my mind was telling me that she loved me and that I didn't need to worry about that. But the other, larger part of my mind was terrified that this was all too much and she would just leave.

My mind kept coming up with scenarios, each worse than the previous, her leaving, her telling me she never loved me. I was in the middle of a particularly awful scenario when I felt her hand on my cheek. I looked up and marveled at how perfect she was. She had a small reassuring smile upon her lips and I just wanted to kiss her.

I knew we still had a lot to discuss, but as relief overcame me, all I wanted to do was hold her, worship her.

I quickly stood up. Her confused expression quickly turned to one of surprise as I leaned down and placed my arms behind her back and under her knees, sweeping her into my arms.

As I made my way to our bed, she snuggled into my chest, leaving a small kiss on my bare chest. I gently laid her out on the mattress, looking upon her with a look full of wonder. Her dark, mahogany hair was strewn out around her, the shirt she was wearing revealing almost everything to me. She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen and I'd never need anything ever again as long as I had her.

As I made my way to hover over her, her eyes close and a small smile graces her lips. I slowly lean down, placing a soft kiss to her lips as my hands make their way to the buttons of her shirt. We share a tender, heated kiss as I rid her of her shirt. She is now completely naked, the only thing separating us, my boxer.

I leave a line of kisses from her neck to her collar bone before ducking down and taking her nipple in my mouth. Upon contact, a small moan leaves her mouth and she whispers my name, begging for more. My tongue circles her hardened peak while my hands move further south, lightly grazing her skin. It's my turn to groan as my finger brush her heated core. She's so wet for me and it takes a great amount of will power not to let my fingers dive in. My fingers lightly tease her wet folds, causing her to squirm.

"Edward, I need you." She whispers into the air.

"Soon my love, very soon." I reply in a husky voice. I want this to last, but I don't know how long I can continue to tease her without taking her.

To distract myself, I bring my mouth back up to hers. Her hands tangle in my hair, keeping me firmly secured to her as I plunge my tongue into her mouth. My fingers finally go where they've been longing to be. She moans into my mouth and the vibrations go all the way down to my cock. Her heat is unbearable and I plunge an additional finger into her, her muscles contracting around me, pulling me deeper.

She's whimpering, begging me to take her. Our skin now has a light sheen of sweat. I speed up the motion of my hand as my thumb grazes her clit. Her back arches and her moans become a constant resonance. I continue to rub her clit as her hips thrust into my hand and our tongues battle for dominance. I add a third finger and I can tell she's nearing the edge. Her hands are threatening to pull my hair from their roots and as I pinch her sensitive bundle of nerves, her muscles clench and hold me deep inside her and she tears her mouth from mine and lets out a scream of pure ecstasy. Her body is withering under mine and she has never looked more beautiful than she does at this moment, back arched, hair wild.

As she comes down from her high, I withdraw my fingers from her and bring them to my mouth. She is the most delicious thing I have ever tasted. She watches me, chest heaving, as I slowly lick her juices from my fingers.

When her breathing settles, she leans forward and gives me a passionate kiss, thanking me. I press my body fully to hers, letting her feel how hard I am, and whisper, "I'm not done with you yet, love."


	5. Decisions

**DISCLAIMER: S. Meyer owns all Twilight characters. All I own is a broken laptop that can't even get on the internet.**

**Decisions**

After Edward and I spend a couple rounds working out our bed, we simply lay in a mass of tangled sheets. I pull on one of Edward's button down shirts and he slips on a simple pair of boxers. He then goes on to tell me how he reached this point, where he is absolutely certain he no longer wants to work in advertising. He speaks of what he might want to do next and of how he hopes to accomplish it.

He has a bunch of great ideas, but I think for the most part he is just trying to appease me and do what he believes I want him to do or what he believes he must do to support us. It's sweet, but all I really want to do is smack him upside the head. So that's exactly what I do.

"Ow! What was that for?" he yells in a half whiney, half annoyed voice while rubbing the back of his head. I know all he really needed was a wake up call, but I wanted to literally knock some sense into him.

"Edward," I exclaim, "We are at this point because you were sucked into a career that you had no interest in. I need you to stop thinking practically. I need you to really think for a minute and decide what it is you have a passion for, what it is you _really_ want to do."

He stares at me with a slightly confused, skeptical expression. I give him a pointed glance and he rolls his eyes but, thankfully, turns pensive. My only hope is that he's really doing as I ask and not just pretending to.

It's been a good five minutes since I made my exclamation and I watch his face for any indication that he has even the slightest idea of where he's going to go from here. His brow is furled and the crease between his eyes is prominent. He has a slight frown on his face, as if he's contemplating a difficult math problem. His eyes are open but they seem to be fixated on a point on the wall right above my shoulder.

I raise myself from the bed and position myself behind him. I run my fingers up and down his back in a soothing motion as he tries to straighten out his thoughts. The result of my action is a soft sigh. His gaze still remains fixed on the wall but at least I know he's not in a catatonic state.

I patiently wait. I continue rubbing his back and running my fingers through his hair. I don't know if he's even aware of my ministrations but it makes me feel like I'm helping him. He's so deep in thought that I'm not even sure if he's aware I'm still in the room.

After another half hour, his head suddenly turns to the side, as if he's just realized something. He seems slightly confused for a second and then turns so he's facing me. His eyes are still slightly glazed over but he offers me a small smile, so at least I know he's in the conscience world again. I quickly return his smile and bring my hand to caress his cheek. He leans into my palm and his eyes flutter closed.

"I think I've finally figured out what I want to do." He whispers in a quiet, serene voice. I wait for him to continue and when he doesn't I prompt him with an equally quiet, "Well. What is it?"

He smiles a half smile and whispers, "I think I want to open an art gallery."

I simply stare at him, completely shocked. Edward is not an artist. Well, not in the sense that he can paint or draw or sculpt. He's always been artistic, he likes reading classic literature, books about old time philosophers, he likes dabbling with his piano, but this? I never would've expected this.

His eyes open and they implore me, asking me if I'm alright with this. I don't know what inspired him to do this but I do know that I love this man and that I would support him in anything.

I give him a smile and his whole face lights up with the intensity of the smile that he gives me in return. He leans towards me and out lips brush. I smile under his lips and he smiles in return. We kiss each other playfully, nipping and sucking.

I finally withdraw from our light teasing and turn to look at him with a serious face.

"Can we afford this?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm 100% positive. I never really thought I'd ever go for this dream. I've wanted to open my own art gallery since I was a kid, but I never really gave it much thought past that. I know we have plenty of money saved. We can do some research and see if we can make this possible." He turns pensive again, but only for a moment before his head snaps up and he turns to me.

"I only want this if this is what you want too." He tells me in a gentle voice. His eyes are intense, fixated on mine but I know he's starting to get nervous. His hands are anxiously running through his hair in long strokes.

I reach out and grab the hand that is making his, already messy hair, even worse and hold it firmly in mine.

"I just want you to be happy. If this is what will do that, then I'll help as much as I can. We'll go look at what we need to do and if we can afford it, I say we do it." I whisper into the air. His face lights up and his eyes positively sparkle. He leans forward his hand moves to the back of my head, burying itself deep into my long hair. He leaves a hard kiss on my lips and mutters a meaningful "Thank you." I return his kiss and soon we're undressing each other of the little clothes we had managed to put on for this conversation.

Our lips meet in a heated interaction, tongues battling. I softly suck on his bottom lip as his hands tighten in my hair. I hover over him, all my weight on my arms. His hands are skimming down my stomach, watching as my muscles contract and ripple. I let my head fall forward and let out a quiet sigh. My breath washes over him and his hands tighten around me.

His arms pull me down until I'm laid fully on top of him, our bodies are perfectly aligned. I can feel his hardened length against my heated core and my anticipation increases. My head rolls back from the simple feel of our touching skin. His lips attack my neck with sucking kisses and I know he's trying to mark me. I smile at his possessive action and simply tilt my head to give him better access.

His hips start moving in slow, smooth figure eights. Each circuit causes my clit to brush against his taunt skin, increasing the heat in between my legs.

He flips us over so he's now hovering above me. I don't complain. He drops a quick kiss on my lips before moving to my collarbone. His tongue lavishes wet kisses along it. His lips disappear from my skin and he blows on the wet spot. A shiver runs through my entire body and I squirm under him.

He continues down, placing random kisses until he reaches my right nipple. He takes the now hardened peak lightly between his teeth and nibbles on it, sending small shock waves of pain to accompany the intense pleasure. My back arches towards him and his hand flattens on my stomach, easing me back down to the bed.

His other hand rests behind my back, running his dull nails across my back teasingly as the other makes its way to my unoccupied nipple.

As his mouth continues to bring me indescribable pleasure, his strong hand teases my other hardened peak. He grazes his nails over it lightly. He instantly eases the sting with smooth, light touches.

His lips move down to lavish the curve of my breast. I can feel his smile as he rubs his face along my soft curves.

The heat in between my legs is so strong its reaching the level of uncomfortable. My legs are erratically rubbing together trying to ease it. But I know the only thing that can truly soothe it is the feel of Edward deep inside me.

He abandons his current position above my breasts and lowers himself until he's at the middle of my stomach.

He looks up at me and smiles a boyish smile. I return it with a smile of my very own. He lays his head down right there, his morning stubble rubbing against me. The feel of his face resting against me as he embraces me, calms me. I take in a large breath and let my hands fall to his head. His hair is so soft, delicate curls going everywhere. I twirl one around my finger as my other hand travels deeper into the curls, relishing the feeling.

I lightly massage his scalp. He lets out a purring noise and I can feel the vibrations against my stomach.

Soon I can feel his soft lips over my belly button. He lavishes the whole area with slow, open-mouth kisses. The heat is suddenly reignited with even more intensity.

"I need you, Edward…" I whisper into the air. My voice is thick with need and I know he can tell. His kisses speed up and he makes his way even further south until he's face to face with my sopping core. He leaves a small bite on each of my hipbones before running the tip of his tongue over me. My hips buck and his hands more to hold me down. He uses the flat of his tongue to trace the entire length of my folds, tasting me. The hands I still have in his hair try to force him down, but he just won't relent. He leaves barely there kisses all the way up. When he reaches my over excited clit, he takes in his mouth and sucks. I cry out and my hips lift of there own accord.

His hand sneaks down and he thrusts it into me. The sudden intrusion pushes me ever closer to my impending edge. A second finger soon joins and with his ministration on my clit still going full force, I know I can't last much longer. A third finger enters me and the friction is delectable. He suddenly curls his finger and they hit that one spot deep inside of me.

My orgasm overwhelms me. His name is escaping my lips at an increased rate and my fingers tighten in his hair. My back arches at an almost painful angle and all the muscles in my legs convulse. My head is fogged with the pleasure and I don't even realize when Edward leaves his spot in between my legs and scales up my body. His lips cover mine, stopping my constant string of praise escaping it. His tongue invades my mouth and I can taste myself on him.

I moan at the intimate gesture and return his kiss, our tongues move together in familiar ways. Our legs tangle to together, aligning us. His hard erection is right over my entrance. I am so wet from my earlier climax that he easily slides in in one stroke. I love the feeling of him filling me, stretching me.

My body is on fire and I can wait no longer. I thrust up until he is fully seated within me.

"Bella…" My name leaves his throat as a whispered sigh. He moves his hands to my waist and holds me there as he starts to thrust into me, only allowing me minimal movement. His thrusts are hard and deep, but I crave more.

"Please, Edward. Faster…" It is a struggle to even those few words out while my body is consumed with mind altering pleasure. My brain has shut down anything not needed to process the immense amount of ecstasy that he is bringing me.

His lips reach out to me and he bites down on my lower lip. "Whatever you want, my love." His words are punctuated with a deeper thrust. He increases his speed and my body is almost there. All I need is a little push.

His hold on my waist relaxes as his own pleasure consumes him The small amount of leeway he gives me is just enough to allow me to thrust up against him.

Our climaxes are approaching at an increasing rate. Our thrusts are frantic as the sensations over ride everything else. I'm the first to go over, my body aching and withering under his. He continues to thrust, hard and fast, stretching out my orgasm. His soon follows and a animalistic cry leaves his lips. My name falls from his lips along with a colorful array of profanity. I take it as a compliment.

We are breathing heavily, our skin slick with sweat. Our overheated bodies crave relief from this intense heat, but we can't find the will to separate our bodies. At that moment, we were one, and all that mattered was that he loved me and I loved him in return. I knew the next couple months would be rough for us, but as long as he was here, we could get through almost anything.


End file.
